La magia de tus ojos
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Harry Styles era un chico normal, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta de una lechuza mensajera, '¿una lechuza? quien las utiliza hoy en día? bah...' lo que el no sabe es que posee la magia y un gran prestigioso colegio le espera, pero ¿Qué pasaría si encuentra el amor en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara de su mejor amigo en el colegio? LARRY STYLINSON.


**HEYHEYHEY! HELLO EVERYBODY! bueno aquí ando, con la historia que dije que escribiría sobre Larry Stylinson :') **

**Se que algunos estarán molestos por que no actualice I'M PREGNANT pero no tengo ideas, y para que salga un capitulo chorro ( Feo xd ) prefiero esperar que venga la inspiración:).**

**En mientras os podeis quedar con esto xdd, un beso:).**

_**Mi Nombre es Harry Edward Styles.**_

_Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles, tengo doce años y vivo en Homes Chapel._

—Pi, pi, pi ...— El incesante sonido del estúpido despertador embriagaba la sala, consiguiendo despertarme de un perfecto sueño.

—Maldita sea...—dije refunfuñando mientras me acercaba a apagar el ruidoso despertador.

—Harry Cariño, ¡Ya esta el desayuno!.—Esa era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde la planta baja.

—Ya voy...—dije levantandome con pereza de la cama. Abrí el armarío y cogí una camiseta negra con letras rojas y blancas en la que ponia '' Give me kisses '' , unas calzonas **(N/A: así como unos pantalones cortos para niños por las rodillas )** y mis converses rojas.

Cuando llegue abajo vi a mi madre sacando los huevos y poniendolos encima del plato.

—Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, bueno, he vuelto a tener ese sueño raro, en el que aparecia un señor de larga barba blanca junto a un gato con gorro puntiagudo, pero por lo demás bien.—dije con una sonrisa y mirada soñolienta.

—¿Otra vez ese sueño? Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que lo has vuelto a soñar? quizás solo crees que lo has echo pero no...—dijo mi madre preocupada.

—¿Estas insinuando que estoy loco?.—dije en tono de burla.—vamos mama, seguro que no es nada.—dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente.

Continue desayunando hasta que escuche el picoteo en la puerta de un pájaro, fruncí el ceño y me levante de la silla del comedor para ir a la puerta.

Al abrir, encontre a una... ¿Espera eso es una lechuza? eso parece, mire con desconfianza a la lechuza quien me miraba a atenta y giraba su enorme cabeza, en el pico llevaba una carta, después de un rato, la solto en el felpudo mientrás hacía un ruido extraño y se marchaba.  
Pero enserio... ¿Quién utiliza hoy en día una lechuza? Bah...

—¿Qué es eso Harry?.—dijo mi madre apareciendo por detrás.

—No lo se... ¿Una carta?.—dije bromeando.

—Ay, ya dejate de sarcásmos.—dijo dandome una sonrisa.

—Esta bien.—dije sacandole la lengua.—¿pero sabes lo más extraño mama?.—ella nego con la cabeza.—la carta, ¡La traía una lechuza! en pleno siglo XXl , lo que hay que ver...—en ese momento me eche a reir y mi madre frunció el ceño y miro la carta.

—No puede ser...—dijo para ella misma.

—¿Qué?.—pregunte yo dejando de reír.

—Dejame verla.—le tendí la carta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla.

—¿Qué pasa mama?.—pregunte preocupado.

—¡Harry!.—dijo ella aún en estado de shock.

—¿¡Qué!.—dije yo de igual forma.

—Esta carta es de Hogwarts.—dijo ella con una sonrisa y cara sorprendida.

—¿Y eso qué?.—dije yo como si nada.

—Me parece que no lo entiendes, mira lee.—dijo tendiendome la Carta.

Leí el Sobre y abrí la carta con el ceño fruncido.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

_Querido señor Harry Edward Styles:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**UNIFORME:**

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra,con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

**LIBROS:**

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo._

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**

—Mama, si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.—dije serio mirando la carta.

—Cariño no es ninguna broma, mira, cuando yo era pequeña...—comenzó a contar su historia.

_FLASHBACK_

—Mama, mira alo que he echo.—decia la pequeña Anne mientras mostraba el dibujo de una flor muy bien dibujada.

—Muy bien cariño, es preciosa, ven, vamos a colgarla en la nevera.—dijo la mayor de las Cox.

—Mama, ¡Mira lo que hice yo!.—dijo la también pequeña Alicia mientras mostraba un ramo de rosas frescas.

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ven, vamos a ponerlas en agua.—dijo con una sonrisa la mayor.

—Yo no se, simplemente abrí la palma de la mano y desee con muchas fuerzas poder tener un ramo de rosas.—dijo inocentemente.

Anne que observaba la escena con un poco de celos intento hacer la misma hazaña de su hermana pequeña, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que se deprimió más.

A los pocos años, una carta llego a su casa, Anne que no se le escapaba una, siempre supo que su hermana era especial, cosa que nunca le había gustado ya que siempre se llevaba más atención.

En esa carta, decía que Alicia era tal y como Anne había sospechado, era especial, tenia el poder de la magía e iria a un colegio muy grande donde aprenderia los mejores trucos que nadie pudiera saber en Holmes Chappel.

_Fin FlashBack._

—Y tu, has heredado sus poderes también Harry, ¡Esto es increible!.—dijo mi madre emocionada.

—Pero mama, yo no quiero ser un bicho raro.—dije con angustia.

—¡Y no lo serás! serás un gran mago Harry, ¡Estoy tan feliz! todo lo que yo soñe, lo podrás vivir tu por mi, es increible...—a esta parte de la conversación, yo ya me estaba marchando a mi cuarto, no quería pensar más en eso, y si... ¿Y si la gente me toma por raro?...—¡Harry no te vallas! tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, aquí dice que debemos ir al Callejón Diagon a finales de Julio.—dijo mi mama con una sonrisa.

—¿Al callejón que-que?.—dije sorprendido.

—Al callejón diagon, ven, sientate, voy a contarte todo lo que se, todo lo que mi hermana me conto acerca de Hogwarts y demás.—decia mi madre con una sonrisa. Bien, ¡Esta va a ser una tarde muuuuuy larga!.


End file.
